Only the Heart Can Choose
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po wants to find a mate and goes to meet the matchmaker. Tigress is upset and doesn't want Po to leave and secretly is in love with him. Will Po's heart choose Tigress or is their another love for Po? Find out and please review.
1. Wanting a Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Only the Heart Can Choose

Chapter 1: Wanting a Family

Love, is a strange thing and makes people do even stranger things. For love wars are fight and people battle dragons or fight evil beings. Some go to the Spirit World to reclaim their love. People write many songs and books about love. Others search for years to find love and never get it. They say true love doesn't exist but to one panda he will never stop searching.

It was another usual day at the Jade Palace. Monkey and Mantis were sparring. Viper and Crane had begun to mediate and Tigress was hitting the wooden dummies. Shifu gave me the day off but the Five still trained a bit for after almost dying in Gongmen City they thought a little extra training was in order. Except for Po, he was down in the village gathering supplies for his family to eat dinner. Yet, today something was wrong with him.

Ever since he returned from Gongmen City, it was like his perspective on his life changed. When he was a kid all he needed was his dad and a place to live. Then he became the Dragon Warrior and the Five along with Shifu became his family and they plus his dad was all he needed. But now almost dying not once but twice in Gongmen City and finding out he may be the only panda around. Po began to feel sad and for once he thought about his future.

Looking over at the radishes he caught sight of a little pig child playing with his sister. Then he saw a mother pig holding a baby and watching her kids play. Soon a male pig came home and the children all shrieked "Daddy is home!" and rushed to greet him. The father kissed his wife and children and they went on inside their house. A tear fell from Po's face as he saw the family of pigs. _I wish I had that_, he thought sadly.

One of his dreams was to be a Kung Fu Master. He did that and saved China many times. But he never wondered what would happen when he became too old to be the Dragon Warrior. He knew the five would eventually go their separate ways in life but what awaited his future. Po knew he wanted to find a mate and have kids of his own. To build a house and make a living and not fight bandits forever, he loved being the Dragon Warrior but he wanted a family more. "I think it is time I find a mate," Po said. Gathering up his supplies he headed back to the palace.

"Hey guys, Po is back," Monkey said when he saw Po come in with the supplies.

"Hey Po, what did you buy?" Mantis asked. His stomach was rumbling wondering what Po would make for dinner.

"Just the usual radishes, spices, and other stuff," Po said.

"Are you going to make your dumplings Po?" Crane asked casually.

"Um sure," Po said. Viper looked over at him with a worried look.

"Po, are you okay?" she asked gently.

"Huh, oh yeah Viper just a bit tired you know me and stairs," he said cracking a smile. "Anyways I need to get this stuff into the kitchen," Po said. He left them but in the shadows Tigress saw Po's smile fall and wondered what was really bothering him. During dinner everyone was eating and chatting away everyone except for Po that is.

The normal Po would be making jokes or saying some funny story that happened in the village. But today he was silent and Tigress whispered, "Po, you okay?" She knew something was bothering him for ever since they returned from Gongmen City he had been acting strange. He would often be at the Peach Tree or just stare at the Pool of Sacred tears for hours. Po looked at her and the rest as they all noticed his silence.

Closing his eyes he began to speak," No Tigress I am not okay. I am honored to be the Dragon Warrior and I am even more honored that I have you guys in my life. But I have been thinking and I think it is time for me to step down as Dragon Warrior," Everyone was shocked as Tigress broke her chopsticks and Mantis fell off the table.

"Panda, I mean Po why do you wish to step down as Dragon Warrior?" Shifu asked. He like the others were shocked by Po's words and wanted to know the core reason as to what brought it on.

"Master I wish to have a family," Po began but was cut off by Tigress.

"A family, what are we chopped dumplings? Why do you want to leave us did we do something wrong? Fighting off bandits getting boring for you?" she asked masking her pain with anger.

"Ti, please I didn't mean it like that. I love each and every one of you and you are my family. You guys did nothing wrong but I want to find a mate and have kids. I know it sounds silly but I think I done everything I was meant to do as Dragon Warrior. I defeated Tai-Lung and defeated Shen saving all of China. In my mind I have done what I set out to do. And now I wish to retire," Po said calmly.

"What do you mean there is nothing else you need to do? We need you Po; you can't just leave us like this!" Tigress growled tears threatening to flow.

"Ti, I am not leaving forever I will stay on as your cook. You will still have me I just won't be Dragon Warrior anymore. If it makes you feel better I was planning on giving the title to you," Po said. "At least I hope I can do that," Po said looking at Shifu.

"It is allowed," Shifu said politely.

"I don't want the title! I want you to be the Dragon Warrior and I don't want you to leave!" Tigress shouted. The tears fell and she ran away for anyone could see them.

"Tigress!" Po shouted wanted to go after her instead Viper slithered in front of him.

"Let me go talk to her Po," Viper said.

"I didn't mean to make her upset, I just wanted to find love," Po said feeling bad he ever mentioned it.

"Don't feel bad Po, Tigress just needs some time to get used to the idea," Shifu said.

"Yeah good luck finding a mate Po, bet you will have to beat the girls of with a stick," Mantis said.

"Find someone who has a sense of humor," Monkey said.

"Just find someone who loves you," Crane said. Po nodded and sent a note to the local matchmaker to make an appointment.

Tigress was in her room crying. "Stupid panda how dare him wanting to leave us. After everything we been through suddenly now he wants to quit being Dragon Warrior," Tigress muttered angrily.

"Tigress, may I come in?" asked Viper. Tigress remained silent and Viper took a chance and went in. "So, mind telling me why you are so angry?" she asked.

"Po is leaving us why shouldn't I be angry?" Tigress asked looking away from her.

"He isn't leaving us Tigress, he just wants to find a mate and have a family," Viper said.

"And since when did we stop becoming his family? He loved being Dragon Warrior and suddenly he is leaving us to marry some girl that will take him away," Tigress growled.

"Why are you so upset Tigress, don't you want Po to find happiness?" Viper asked sensing Tigress's anger was deeper than she was letting on.

"Of course I want him to be happy but I thought he was happy. Getting to train with us, going on missions, and saving China what more could he want?" Tigress asked.

"A wife and kids doesn't sound like a bad thing Tigress. Po has a point someday the rest of us won't be the Furious Five forever. I want to have a husband and child of my own. I don't want to be a Kung Fu Master forever," Viper said. Tigress gave Viper a shocked face like she couldn't believe what Viper was saying.

"Kung Fu is our lives why should we change that?" Tigress asked.

"Tigress, in all honesty do you really see yourself as an old Kung Fu Master with no husband or kids in the future?" Viper asked.

"As long as I still have you guys and Po then yes," Tigress said stubbornly.

"Well you do know no one is immortal and I am sorry Tigress but things do change. Remember before we had Po and how we are now. He changed us for the better so maybe him finding a mate could be a good change too," Viper said.

"I don't want to lose him Viper, I almost lost him twice in Gongmen City and now I may lose him again," Tigress said shedding tears.

"You won't lose him Tigress; Po will always find a way to be there for us. Now please try and be happy for him for he will need our support more than ever," Viper said. Then with a bow she left Tigress's room. Tigress turned away shedding tears. She wasn't angry that Po wanted to find a mate. She was angry that he would marry someone else and leave her. For the truth was Tigress was in love with Po but she was too scared to tell him. Maybe he wouldn't find a mate but maybe he would and that scared Tigress more than anything.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for helping me with the title.


	2. Meeting the Matchmaker

Chapter 2: Meeting the Matchmaker

"Greetings Dragon Warrior I am your humble Matchmaker Mrs. Long," said an elderly goat lady. She came up to his chest and walked upright with a wooden cane. Mrs. Long wore a brown dress that went past her ankles to the bottom of the floor. It was an old fashioned dress that was simple and didn't show any cleavage. Then again being an elderly goat Po was happy about that. Her only attractive features were her brown eyes and a sweet smile. Mrs. Long bowed to Po and he bowed in respect.

"I thank you for your help," Po said gently.

"Oh believe me Dragon Warrior this a great honor. Now please have a seat and I will ask you some questions so I can better help you find the girl of your dreams," Mrs. Long said. They sat in wooden chairs with a long table that had a silver china tea set. On small saucers were some cookies.

"Mrs. Long I appreciate your respect but please just call me Po," Po said as he sat down.

"Of course my apologies," Mrs. Long said sincerely. Taking out a small case she put on her glasses and held a scroll with a pen. "Now I just want you to relax and answer the questions truthfully. Fist I must ask you why you want a mate?" she said her face now being serious.

"Well I want someone to love me and I want to love them. To have a family and find my true love to be honest. Pretty stupid answer huh ma'am?" Po asked feeling embarrassed.

"There is nothing stupid about love Po. I was married to my husband for 50 years till he went to Heaven. But we were lucky to marry for love and back then people didn't believe in love but I did and I wanted all to know the joys of having the other half to your soul. Every girl or guy I helped has been married happily. For I knew who their ideal mates were and I know I can help you," Mrs. Long said firmly. "Now sine I know why you want to find a mate it will be easier. Most men just want to have a wife so they will be their mothers. I may be old fashioned but I believe in equality," she said.

"Trust me I don't want a mom I just want someone to relate to and share my life with. If I wanted a mom I would have gone to an orphanage," Po joked.

"Ah a man with sense of humor how refreshing," Mrs. Long said giggling. "Now onto the questions, first question what are some of your hobbies?" she asked.

"Well mostly Kung Fu, I do love to cook, um makes wooden figures mostly of the Five. One time when Tigress left the Jade Palace to train more seriously I made her a whole bag of action figures of me the other members of the Five and Shifu. She told me they helped her realize where she belonged," Po said.

"Oh yes I remember when Master Tigress left wonder why she came back? I mean she looked dead set on leaving then she came back. In my opinion it was for the best the village really missed her," Mrs. Long said.

"Well she was upset for Kung Fu was in her mind not being taken seriously so I offered to change and be more serious but she left and I missed her so when I went to visit I realized she was being held captive and I saved her," Po said remembering that day.

"Wow willing to change yourself for a friend, that shows loyalty a very good trait for a husband," Mrs. Long said. "Now what are some traits you are looking for in a wife?" she asked.

"Well um I want someone who is fun to be with, has a good sense of humor, is smart and keeps me balanced like when Tigress keeps me focused when I feel I can't achieve my goal. Someone honest and hardworking and brave, she doesn't have to be a neat freak but maybe someone who wouldn't mind a mess for I can be a slob. Tigress complains sometimes on how messy my room is so I clean it a little bit more so she won't be too upset," Po said.

"You mention Master Tigress a lot," Mrs. Long pointed out.

"Well yeah she is my best friend and helped me out a lot while I was Dragon Warrior. I know me and her didn't get started off on the right paw but we worked out our differences and she is just really important in my life. She is my best friend I would do anything for her," Po said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see, um what about physical traits are you looking for in a mate?" Mrs. Long asked.

"Well I am more of a personality guy I guess; in all honesty I do like eyes that was the first thing I noticed about Tigress. She had the most beautiful shade of golden eyes and her smile is pretty even if she doesn't show it much. My mate can be tall I really don't mind or short is okay," Po said.

"Well I think I have a good idea now about raising children, I must tell you we don't have any single pandas. So, you will be seeing different species and you may have to adopt a child. Would you be willing to do that?" Mrs. Long asked.

"Of course I love kids and if me and my wife can't have kids I would adopt. And I would help raise them and teach them Kung Fu and how to cook. Like when I taught Tigress to cook it was a good try but her dumplings came out doughy but I still ate one for when she saw me eat it her eyes lit up with delight. And I told her if she kept practicing she would make a great chef and now she helps me cook sometime especially when we have guests over," Po said smiling.

"I see well Po let me look over the list oh and how old do you want your mate to be?" she asked.

"Well I am 25 so maybe have an age range from 21 to 25 I guess," Po said.

"Okay let me see the ones that match what you want and I will bring them by the Jade Palace tomorrow morning," Mrs. Long said.

"Thank you I can't wait to meet them," Po said bowing. Then he turned to leave and on his way home. His mind kept drifting back to Tigress and how unhappy he made her. "I need to make this up to her but how she looked so sad when she heard I wanted to quit being Dragon Warrior. Maybe I should talk to her again," Po said. He made his way up the stairs and soon came to the top. The others and Shifu must have gone somewhere for the place was empty. Po came to Tigress's door and knocked on it. "Ti, you in there it is me Po," he said.

The door opened and Tigress came out. "What do you want Po?" Tigress asked folding her arms.

"Look about last night I am sorry I upset you. I just want to find my true love Ti that is all. And I am not leaving you guys I will still stay on as your cook and I don't know if this matchmaking thing will be a success. But I have to try Ti, please don't hate me I really am sorry. If it will make you feel better you can hit me? Go ahead as hard as you can I won't cry unless you want me too," Po said.

"If you want to make me happy then you will stop this matchmaking thing and stay on as the Dragon Warrior," Tigress said firmly.

"Ti, come on I can't do that the matchmaker has some girls coming tomorrow to meet me. Maybe I will find my true love," Po said.

"Well I wish you luck then. Good night Po, I want to meditate before going to bed," Tigress said and shut the door. Po sighed and went to his room. Tigress sank to her knees as tears fell.

"Why can't I just tell him? I do love him but who am I to get in the way of his happiness. I need to quit being so selfish and let Po be happy. Even if it means seeing him with another woman, because I am just a monster and Po would never love me the way I love him. Tomorrow I will apologize to Po and hope he finds his perfect mate. But if any of those girls hurt him I will pound them into dust," Tigress said firmly. Then she went to bed and fell into a troubling sleep.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. The Heart's Choice

Chapter Three: The Heart's Choice

Po awoke bright and early for Mrs. Long said she would bring the girls by this afternoon. He took a bath and brushed his fur. If he was going to meet his new wife today he wanted to look his best. Going back to his room wearing only a towel he scanned through his outfits. All he had were his normal green pants and he didn't think wearing those would be a good idea. No today was going to be special and he looked farther in his closet and found an outfit his dad made for special occasions like weddings and stuff. The vest was a pure gray color with gold rings around the sleeves. It was short sleeved and had a turtle neck. Now his pants were long and a dark gray as well. And had gold rings around the pants leg. He put on the vest and pants then combed his fur to the side.

Looking himself in the mirror he put on some cologne that smelled like cinnamon. He got the idea from Viper since she said cinnamon smelled good so he bought the cologne. The others had been told about the girls and Po was anxious. Tigress worked up her courage and was going to tell Po that she loved him and to not go through with this matchmaking nonsense.

Gently knocking on his door she waited for him to open it. When the door did open and she saw Po her brain turned to mush. Po's vest made his belly slimmer and showed off the muscles he gained. The cologne entered her nostrils and it reminded her of the time Po made those cinnamon buns for her and how they made her mouth water. His fur was combed to the side making his jade eyes brighter and he looked handsome.

"Hey Ti, did you need something?" Po asked.

"I uh I um why was I here again?" she asked completing forgetting why she had come here.

"Are you still mad at me?" Po asked frowning.

"What no I wanted to say I am sorry and I um I wish you luck," Tigress said still in a trance.

"Thanks Ti, oh I hear knocking I think the future Mrs. Ping is here," Po said. He left his room and his friends had come out to wish him luck.

"Wow Po buddy you are going to have to beat the girls off with a stick," Mantis said.

"Try not to break too many hearts Po," Monkey said winking.

"Remember relax and be yourself," Crane said.

"You look great Po, now go meet the girls," Viper said. Po blushed and thanked his friends and went off to greet the girls. Viper turned and saw Tigress and said, "Tigress you may want to close your mouth, you are starting to drool".

"What oh thanks," Tigress said wiping her mouth. Po opened the door and was greeted by Mrs. Long and five young girls. One was a duck named Lane, another was a pig named Shayla, two were sheep one was named Beatrice, and the other was Julie, and the last girl was a fox named Lucy. Mrs. Long was going to have Po sit with one girl for an hour individually and see which one he clicked with the most.

Lane was first she wore a green tunic and had glasses. A typical bookworm from what Mrs. Long said. Po sat with her and offered her some dumplings. "So, Lane tell me about yourself", Po said cheerfully.

"Well I have a high IQ and I want to learn as much as I can," she said quickly.

"Really sounds good I like to cook. I even made these dumplings," Po said.

"Sorry but dumplings have been proven to clog your heart and give you heart attacks. Now eating seaweed is much healthier, cleans the body of toxins and refreshes the mind," Lane said.

"Seaweed huh I tried that once went great with salt," Po said.

"Adding salt to seaweed is asking for a heart attack for it is already salty. Silly panda you don't know much about nutrition then again from your waist line I can see why," Lane said rolling her eyes. Tigress watched from the shadows growling at this little know- it all. Po wasn't really clicking with Lane and soon was talking to Beatrice.

Now Beatrice was a plump girl but being a sheep it was natural. She had a nice shade of blue eyes and a charming smile. "So, Beatrice tell me about yourself," Po said.

"I love to cook, clean, take care of kids; I want a lot of kids, live in a house out in the country by a lake. Oh I love the lake, and I want to own a farm, and etc." she said talking on and on. Po thought she was a nice girl but maybe as a friend. Shayla was next and she was a bit shorter than him and really plump but she was a pig but she had a cute smile.

"These dumplings are so yummy, I love them," Shayla said while stuffing her face.

"Thanks I made them myself," Po said.

"Oh I love a man that can cook ha, ha," Shayla laughed a bit and began to snort really loud.

"Um yeah so tell me about yourself. I am the Dragon Warrior, I love to cook, and I make figurines of my friends," Po said but Shayla was too busy stuffing her face to hear a word he said.

"Got any more dumplings?" she asked. Tigress shook her head at this one and continued watching. Julie was the other sheep and she had a slim figure but was deathly shy.

"So, Julie, I was told you like to paint. What do you paint?" Po asked.

"I um I," Julie said but fainted before she could speak. Po helped her up and she asked if she could leave. Lastly was Lucy the fox a real knock out. Had a curvy figure and wore a light green dress that complemented her features and had sexy green eyes.

"Wow you look so hot Dragon Warrior," Lucy said batting her eyes at him.

"Um thank you Lucy, you look pretty too," Po said.

"Why thank you so sweet, so when do you want to get married?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Uh we just met?" Po said nervously.

"So, why wait I am hot and you look rick let's cut to the chase," Lucy said smiling seductively. Tigress growled and came out dragging Po out of the room.

"Thanks Ti, I don't think any of those girls are right for me. Maybe I am destined to be alone," Po said frowning. He silently left and Tigress's ears drooped.

"So, are you going to tell him or should I?" Mrs. Long asked coming out from behind a wall. All the girls had gone home and she was too secretly checking on the progress.

"What do you mean ma'am?" Tigress asked in a confused voice.

"Don't play games with me girlie I seen that look before. The same look I gave my husband when we first me. Po talked about you a lot during our appointment at first I thought he just respected you but after the third time and how his eyes lit up I knew he loved you. Then I watched your actions during the meetings and I knew you loved him. So, why don't you tell him?" Mrs. Long asked.

"Because I am a monster and I don't deserve love," Tigress said feeling awkward.

"Listen to me dearie everyone deserves love and you are not a monster just a girl afraid to open her heart. But remember this when the time comes for you to tell him the truth someone else may already took your place. Just some words of advice tell Po, I will keep looking for some more matches," Mrs. Long said. She left and Tigress decided to tell Po the truth.

Po sat on the roof watching the sun go down feeling blue and sad. "Hey Po mind if I join you?" Tigress asked.

"Sure Ti," Po said. She sat down and Po said, "Okay say it I was stupid to do this, well no worries I am done. Guess I wasn't meant to find love".

"Po I am sorry I wasn't angry at you for wanting love. I was angry at the thought of losing you and having you be with someone else. I almost lost you twice in Gongmen City I couldn't bear to lose you again. I am in love with you Po but I was scared you wouldn't love me back," Tigress said. Po looked at her and remembered everything they went through and realized he loved her too.

"Ti, you are my best friend and I love you too. If I was to spend the rest of my life with someone I would want it to be you. Can you forgive me for not seeing it before?" he asked.

"If you can forgive me for not telling you," Tigress answered.

"Deal," Po said and kissed her lips. When they kissed a spark ignited and both Tigress and Po knew their hearts had found their other half.

Epilogue

Po dated Tigress for about two years. Then they were married and are still Kung Fu Masters. They had two kids one panda boy named Zen and a girl tiger named Lacy. And everyone else lived happily ever after.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time. A special thanks to KungfuPandaFanatic for all his/her help.


End file.
